narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Bei seiner Geburt wurde Kyuubi, ein riesiger, neunschwänziger Fuchsdämon, in seinem Körper versiegelt, weswegen die Erwachsenen Dorfbewohner ihn instinktiv meiden. Narutos größter Traum ist es, von allen Bewohnern seines Dorfes anerkannt und respektiert zu werden und Hokage (oberster Ninja) zu werden. Nachdem er nach mehreren Fehlversuchen die Abschlussprüfung der Ninja-Akademie bestanden hat, wird er Schüler des Jounins Kakashi Hatake. Anfangs ist Naruto tollpatschig und ungeschickt, doch wenn es um seine Freunde geht, erwachen in ihm der Kampfgeist und die Kraft des Kyuubi's. Wegen des Kyuubi sind viele Feinde hinter ihm her, die dessen Chakra für ihre Zwecke nutzen wollen. Missionen: S-Rang: 1 A-Rang: 2 B-Rang: 1 C-Rang: 1 D-Rang: 7 Narutos Kindheit left|thumb|Naruto als Baby Narutos Vater Minato Namikaze (der Yondaime) starb durch den Kampf gegen Kyuubi als er alle Hachimon Tonko öffnete und Shiki Fuujin einsetzte. Wie seine Mutter starb, ist nicht bekannt. Von da an war Naruto alleine, und zu allem Pech kam noch hinzu, dass der Yondaime Hokage Kyuubi in Naruto versiegelt hatte. Ab dem Moment hatten die Dorfbewohner vor Naruto Angst und mieden ihn. Naruto wusste nicht, warum sie das machten, aber er kämpfte, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten; meistens, indem er Blödsinn anstellte, wobei er immer wieder bestraft wurde. Ausbildung zum Ninja "Mein Traum ist alle Hokages zu übertreffen!! Und von allen Leuten im Dorf respektiert zu werden!!" — Naruto zu Kakashi während ihrer Vorstellung Naruto wurde zusammen mit Sasuke und Sakura von Kakashi Hatake ausgebildet. Nachdem Sasuke sich entschieden hatte zu Orochimaru zu gehen, trennten sich auch die Wege von Sakura und Naruto. Während Naruto zusammen mit Jiraiya auf eine 2,5 Jahre lange Reise geht, bei der er so trainiert wird, dass er sich vor der Akatsuki schützen kann, wird Sakura von Tsunade zu einem Heil-Ninja ausgebildet. Kakashis Prüfung Naruto wurde mit Sasuke und Sakura in ein Team gesteckt. Sie müssen Kakashi 2 Glöckchen abnehmen. Während alle sich verstecken, greift er Kakashi sofort an, was natürlich in die Hose geht . Am Ende schaffen sie es nicht Kakashi ein Glöckchen abzuluchsen. Aber sie bestehen die Prüfung doch, da sie am Ende Teamwork gezeigt haben und das ist Kakashi sehr wichtig. http://www.sworb.de/bilder/naruto/4aab.gif http://www.sworb.de/bilder/naruto/4d.gif Die erste richtige Mission Die erste richtige Mission von Naruto Uzumaki. Nach einigen D-Rang Missionen, sollte Narutos Gruppe Team 7 erneut eine D-Rang Mission ausführen. Naruto beschwerte sich beim Dritten Hokage, dieser gab nach und teilte Team 7 eine C-Rang Mission zu. Die Mission lautete: Begleitet Tazuna, den Meister im Brückenbau, zurück ins Land der Wellen. Eine simple Mission, die sich als schwer entpuppt. Nachdem sie los gegangen waren, entdeckte Kakashi eine Wasserpfütze trotz eines sonnigen Tages. Nach einiger Zeit wurden sie dann von zwei Chuunin aus dem Verstecken Nebel überrascht, Naruto wurde hierbei an der linken Hand verletzt und vergiftet. Sakura und Sasuke hingegen machten ihre Arbeit gut, nur Naruto versagte komplett. Kakashi brachte die Chuunin letztendlich zur Strecke, ließ sie aber am Leben. Sie rannten direkt zurück zu den anderen. Später trafen sie auch auf den Jounin Zabuza, der nun Tazuna erledigen sollte, als Kakashi dann noch gefangen war, bekam Naruto Angst und wollte wegrennnen. Doch erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nicht mehr wegrennen wollte. So konnte Kakashi mit sehr gutem Teamwork von Naruto und Sasuke befreit werden. Wieder etwas später kam es auch zu einem Kampf gegen Haku, wobei sich Sasuke vor Naruto stellte um ihn zu retten, er selbst wurde allerdings schwer verletzt. Das brachte Naruto in seiner Wut dazu, erstmals sein Chakra des Kyuubis zu nutzen, womit er Haku besiegte. Naruto brachte auch die Dorfbewohner von Tazunas Dorf dazu, für sich einzustehen. So wollten diese auch helfen, als Gato mit seinen Männern auftauchte. Da Naruto dem Dorfbewohnern neuen Mut machte, wurde ihm zu Ehren die Brücke, die sie bauten, "Die große Naruto-Brücke" getauft. Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung left|thumb Die erste Prüfung war ein sehr schwerer Test, den man nur bestand, indem man bei den anderen abschrieb. Naruto hatte keine der Aufgaben beantworten können. Die letzte Aufgabe entschied über alles oder nichts. Wer diese nicht bestand riss auch alle Teamkameraden mit rein, sodass keiner des Teams mehr an den Chu-Nin Prüfungen teilnehmen durfte, wer sich aber meldete, durfte nächstes Jahr wieder mit machen. Naruto hoffe auf Sakura und Sasuke, was ihm das bestehen sicherte. Die letzte Aufgabe war einfach nur zum testen da, ob man gut mit Stress umgehen kann. left|thumb Die zweite Prüfung fand im "Wald des Schreckens" statt. Jedes Team musste eine jeweils andere Schriftrolle finden. Mitten in der Prüfung wurde Sasuke von dem als Grassninja verkleideten Orochimaru angegriffen und bekam von ihm das Mal des Fluchs, auch Naruto wurde von Orochimaru und seiner Schlange angegriffen bzw. gefressen und dadurch schwer verwundet. Sakura pflegte die Beiden. Sie wurde allerdings von 3 Oto-Nin angegriffen (Dosu Kinuta ,Zaku Abumi und Kin Tsuchi)die hinter Sasuke her waren. Sakura wurde von Rock Lee und später auch von Inos Team (Shikamaru und Choji) geholfen, sie wurden aber alle besiegt. Danach wachte Sasuke mit der Macht des Fluches auf und brach einen Arm von Zaku. Dosu und Kin versuchten Sasuke aufzuhalten, was ihnen aber nicht gelang. Am Ende bekamen Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura die andere Schriftrolle durch Kabuto's Hilfe. left|thumb Die dritte Prüfung war eine Art Turnier. Sie kam allerdings nur zu stande, weil es immer noch zu viele Ninjas gab. Naruto musste gegen Kiba Inuzuka und Akamaru kämpfen. Naruto besiegte ihn durch ein Naruto Rendan. Fürs Finale hatten dann die Sieger 1 Monat Zeit sich vorzubereiten. Naruto traf in dieser Zeit Jiraiya der ihn den Umgang mit seinem Kyuubi Chakra beibrachte und ihm das Jutsu des vertrauten Geistes beibrachte. Das Finale fand in einem Stadion vor vielen Zuschauern statt. Unter ihnen waren viele Lords, der 3. Hokage und Orochimaru, der als 4. Kazekage verkleidet war. Sie hatten die Aufgabe, die Ninjas zu beurteilen. Naruto musste gegen Neji kämpfen, welchen er mit Hilfe eines gekonnten Tricks besiegte. Er benutze hierfür das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, mit welchem er Neji vortäuschte, er sei besiegt und so aus dem Boden heraus einen Angriff starten konnte. Als dann der Angriff von Suna und Oto losging, kämpfte Naruto gegen Gaara und zeigte ihm, wie stark man sein kann wenn man für seine Freunde kämpft. Naruto auf der Suche nach dem 5. Hokage Die Suche nach dem 5. Hokage spielte eine wichtige Entwicklung bei Naruto. Auf der Reise begegnete er Kisame und Itachi von Akatsuki, die Naruto entführen wollten. Jiraiya konnte diese aber Verscheuchen. Nach diesem Auftritt, brachte er Naruto das Rasengan bei. Er erzählte dabei, dass ihm der 4. Hokage das Rasengan beigebracht hatte. Naruto änderte die Stufen abläufe und lernte das Rasengan in Rekordzeit. Als sie jedoch den zukünftigen 5. Hokage trafen war diese aber nicht gerade Begeistert. Naruto war ebenfalls nicht begeistert das der 5. Hokage eine Frau sein sollte, sie gingen auf die Straße und trugen dort einen Kampf aus, in dem sie versprach nur einen Finger zu benutzen. Naruto vs Tsunade. Naruto wird natürlich von Tsunade locker besiegt, aber sie ist von Naruto beeindruckt. Sie meint, wenn Naruto es innerhalb von 7 Tagen schafft, das Rasengan vollständig zu erlernen, wird sie Hokage. Naruto trainiert, und erlernt schließlich das Rasengan! Der Kampf gegen Sasuke Sasuke konnte die gewaltigen Fortschritte von Naruto nicht ertragen und forderte ihn zum Kampf heraus. Dabei wurde der Kampf zwar von Kakashi unterbrochen, doch Sasuke merkte, dass Naruto langsam besser geworden ist als er. Deshalb entschloss er sich zu Orochimaru zu gehen um mehr Kraft zu gewinnen. Als Sasuke zu Orochimaru ging versuchten Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji und später auch Rock Lee ihn aufzuhalten. Am Ende ging es darauf hinaus, dass Naruto erneut gegen Sasuke kämpfte. Doch wollte er Sasuke nur davon überzeugen nicht zu Orochimaru zu gehen und wieder mit ihm nach Konoha zu kommen. Da Sasuke immer wie eine Art Bruder für ihn war konnte er einfach nicht zulassen, dass Orochimaru ihn bekommt und für seine Zwecke missbraucht. Naruto entwickelte dabei auch erstmals seinen ersten Kyuubi-Chakra-Schwanz. Doch Am Ende hatte Naruto zu viel Chakra verloren und verlor auch den Kampf. Das Einzige, was ihm geblieben war, ist das leicht zerkratzte Stirnband von Sasuke. Naruto in "Naruto Shippuuden" thumb|left|Naruto 2 1/2 Jahre später Naruto kehrt nach 2 1/2 Jahren Training mit Jiraiya nach Konoha zurück. Nachdem er einige bekannte Leute getroffen hat, merkt er, dass er der einzige von seinem Jahrgang ist, der noch kein Chunin geworden ist. Kurz dannach wird sein Team nach Suna geschickt um denn entführten Gaara zu retten. Dies schafften sie. Anschließend ging Team 7, mit dem neuen TeammitgliedSai und dem Ersatzmeister Yamato, der für denn geschwächten Kakashi einsprang, zum geheimen Treffen mit dem Spion von Sasori der unter Orochimaru dient. Der Spion ist Kabuto, doch die Tarnung unter der Puppe von Sasori fliegt auf als Orochimaru hinzukommt und es klar wird, dass sie Sasori töten wollen. Es kommt zu einem gewaltigen Kampf zwischen Orochimaru und Naruto der durch das Chakra des Kyuubi die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Der Kampf endete nachdem Yamato Naruto durch eine spezielle Kunst vom 1. Hokage das Chakra des Kyuubi stoppte, obwohl Naruto Orochimaru überlegen war. Nachdem Orochimaru mit Kabuto und dem scheinbar übergelaufenen Sai verschwand folgte ihnen der Rest von Team 7. Im Versteck von Orochimaru angekommen fanden sie Sai der dank Naruto sich wieder auf ihre Seite stellte und sie zusammen Kabuto fesselten. als sie Sasuke fanden wollte er Naruto töten und fand heraus, dass der Kyuubi in Naruto versiegelt war. Er wurde von Orochimaru aufgehalten als er alle töten wollte. Wieder in Konoha trainierte er mit der Hilfe von Kakashi und Yamato die Technick der Elementbeherschung des Windes. Er trainierte mit 1000 Schattendoppelgängern, was die Idee von Kakashi war. Anschließend versuchte er Rasengan zu perfektionieren, also es mit seinem Wind Element zu verbinden, was Yondaime vorhatte aber nicht schaffte. Doch es gelang Naruto Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken zu entwickeln. Doch kam es dann immer wieder zu konfrontationen mit Akatsuki wobei Naruto und Kakashi es schafften Kakuzu zu besiegen. Später machte sich Naruto mit einigen Ninjas auf den Weg Sasuke zu finden als er hörte, dass dieser Orochimaru besiegte. Dabei trafen sie auch Kabuto der sich einen Arm von Orochimaru transplantierte um so stärker zu werden und er gab ihnen ein Buch. Verschiedenes *Im Japanischen ist sein Lieblingsspruch "Dattebayo," den er meistens sagt wenn er sich aufregt. In der deutschen Version wurde dies mit "echt jetzt" übersetzt. *Durch seine überstürzten Aktionen hat er sich den Spitznamen "der Überaschungs Ninja Nr. 1" von Kakashi erhalten. *Er versucht stets sein Versprechen zu halten. *Sein Hobby ist es Nudelsuppen zu vergleichen. *Er hat viel Glück bei Glücksspielen. *Er ähnelt Jiraiya in vielen Beziehungen. *Die meisten Leute die Naruto treffen durchleben eine Veränderung in ihrem Leben bsp. Tsunade, die Glücksspielerin und Trinkerin, wird Hokage; Neji versöhnt sich mit seinem Onkel; Gaara, der nur ans töten dachte, versucht nun Freunde zu finden und akzeptiert zu werden. Techniken *'Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi *'Bunshin no Jutsu *'Bunshin Taiatari *'Fuuton Rasengan *'Fuuton Rasen Shuriken *'Gufuu Suika no Jutsu *'Harem no Jutsu *'Henge no Jutsu *'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu *'Kawarimi no Jutsu *'Konbi Henge no Jutsu *'Kuchiyose no Jutsu *'Kyuubi Chakrastrahl (namenlos) *'Oodama Rasengan *'Rasengan *'Sennen Goroshi *'Sexy no Jutsu *'Shihouhappou Shuriken *'Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu *'Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan *'Uzumaki Naruto Rendan *'Kage Shuriken no Jutsu *'He *'Konoha Reppū *'Kage Buyō *'Aka Chakra *'Ultra Rasengan *'Kyuubi Chikara *'Rasengan Nirentotsu *'Neon Rasengan Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Veränderung von Team 7#Veränderung von Naruto